


All's Fair in Love and Food Wars

by Maka_Ora



Series: When Hargreeves Sleep [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Food Fight, Gen, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maka_Ora/pseuds/Maka_Ora
Summary: Luther dreams of stars until he's among them.





	All's Fair in Love and Food Wars

As a child, Luther dreams of the stars.

As a preteen, he dreams of the Spice Girls.

As a teen, he dreams of his family, whole and happy.

As a young adult, he’s back to dreaming of stars.

After a lifetime of dreaming of the stars, once he’s on the moon, he dreams of home. Of being normal. Of his family.

Diego, still in New York, still wearing a mask and fighting crime in his own way.

Allison in LA, with Patrick and Claire, still known by the whole world, but for different reasons.

Klaus, somewhere, probably strung out or in rehab. Or both, knowing Klaus.

Five. Dead. Probably.

Ben. Also dead. Definitely.

Vanya, in New York. She’d written a book, but he hadn’t been able to read it yet. Apparently, bookstores won’t ship to the moon.

But in Luther’s dreams, all of them are still in New York. In the house. Together and happy and alive.

They’re eating dinner. But there’s no Herr Carlson. Instead, there’s laughter and jokes. Reginald isn’t there. But Grace and Pogo are there.

Ben flicks mashed potatoes at Klaus and that’s how it starts. All of a sudden, food is flying everywhere. Diego’s managed to hit everyone with carrots except Five who keeps hopping from place to place. Allison whines when Luther manages to hit her with a spoonful of peas. Klaus is the first to hit Pogo with a whole pork chop.

Everyone freezes as the pork chop slowly slides down Pogo’s face and eventually falls on to the table.

“Well aimed, master Klaus,” Pogo says before grabbing a spoon of corn and showers Klaus with it. Pogo and Grace manage to escape before Ben dumps the gravy bowl over Vanya’s head. Vanya screams with laughter before throwing her water on Ben.

They run around the house for fun instead of training. The food fight has turned into an all out war with anything they can grab.

Luther screams when Five manages to get him with a couch cushion. Luther gets him back by throwing Five into the couch.

Allison and Klaus team up and throw stuffed animals rapid-fire at everyone who runs past the fort they’ve built in the living room. Vanya and Five team up with Vanya distracting people as Five teleports and manages to soak everyone with a bucket of water. Ben, Diego, and Luther make quick work of coating everyone in flour.

By the end, everyone is breathing heavy on the floor of the dining room. For the first time, there are no missions, no training, no exclusion, no Reginald. Just Luther and his siblings, still laughing and hyped up with adrenaline.

And when Luther wakes up, he pushes his siblings to the back of his mind and starts his weekly report.


End file.
